A high-frequency low-noise amplifier mounted on a mobile phone terminal and the like is conventionally manufactured by a SiGe (Silicon-Germanium) bipolar process. In recent years, however, the SiGe bipolar process is being replaced by an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) process. One reason thereof is that the SOI CMOS process enables a high-frequency low-noise amplifier to be formed with a high-frequency switch and a complicated control circuit on a same SOI substrate.
Furthermore, to address advanced communication such as carrier aggregation, a complicated function to operate in a plurality of operation modes such as simultaneous reception or selective reception of signals in different frequency bands or reception of different signals in a same frequency band is recently demanded of a high-frequency low-noise amplifier.
However, conventionally, there is no effective proposal regarding a technique in a high-frequency low-noise amplifier to address advanced communication.